Another Day, Only One
by Sukii- shaman
Summary: Hao y Yoh hacen una apuesta solo para probar cual de los dos es mejor, en lo que el otro es bueno. Ahora ambos tendrán que volver a vivir sus vidas con un pequeño cambio. Todo desde el Torneo de Shamanes. SUSPENDIDO TEMPORALMENTE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** spoiler del amine y manga

 **o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o**

 **Una Apuesta**

Era un día normal, como cualquiera que había vivido y que viviría. Aunque ya que no estaba precisamente vivo, le gustaba pensar que si era un forma de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y disfrutar que por fin después de tantos años al fin logro su cometido.

Pero a veces el aburrimiento era tal que se arrepentía de haber ganado en el torneo de shamanes. Tal vez tenia poder absoluto y todo lo demás pero se aburría de sobre manera el no tener nada que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Estar dentro de los Grandes Espíritus hacia que el tiempo pasara de una manera muy extraña, no sabía si era lunes, miércoles o jueves; tal vez ya paso el día jueves, era el único día que podía usar como referencia: el último Jueves de cada mes ¿porque? simple, su hermano iba a visitarlo ese día, aunque nunca lo reconociera le encantaba convivir con él, al menos ahora podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

-creo que hoy se retraso-suspiro

Sabia las razones que tenía su hermano para llegar tarde o ausentarse, ya que pronto se casaría con Anna a pesar de solo haber pasado medio años desde que termino el torneo de shamanes. bueno que se podía esperar de ese par, a su parecer debían de esperar al menos de cumplir 17 años pero vayan a hacerle entender eso a su abuela y discípula, ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez esa era la razón de que su hermano no se quejarba y obedecia todas sus ordenes, aaah y también estaba el hecho que esta perdidamente enamorado de Anna y viceversa (aunque esta nunca lo demuestre (al menos en publico)), estaba feliz por ellos pero aun así tenía un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y decepción en su pecho, puesto que siempre había estado enamorado de Anna pero ella, a pesar de su insistencia nunca caía en sus truco también planeado, siempre llegaba Yoh o uno de los tontos de sus amigos a arruinarlo, a demás claro que Yoh le dejo muy en claro que no lo quería cerca de ella cuando hablaron en los grandes espíritus la primera vez, en la que creyó que estaban solos...

No tenia porque hacerle caso, después de todo el era Shaman King, el más fuerte de entre todos el mundo de los shamanes, no tendría que cumplir con un capricho de su hermanito, pero Yoh sabia como conseguir lo que quería, a pesar de su carita inocente era muy bueno chantageando o convenciendo a las personas con su mirada de perrito mojada que hasta convencía a Anna. La desventaja de ser el mayor era que casi siempre cedía ante su hermanito y la ventaja era que podía ponerlo hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo o tarea, algo que para él no significaba nada demasiado importante y que lo podría hacer solo con pensarlo, pero era más divertido mandar a su hermanito a traer las cosas más ridículas que se le podían ocurrir y claro más exigentes: como traer hielo del monte Everest o chocolate de Suiza o la ves que le mando a conseguir crepas de Francia, bueno creo que hay una larga lista por delante.

-nii-san- no tuvo que voltear con solo escucharlo sabía quien era

-ya te dije que no me dijeras así-le reclamo

-pero nii-san, sabes que nunca te hare caso non

-si ya me di cuenta- sonrió de lado- por cierto llegaste tarde

-jeje lo siento, de hecho tuve que decirle a Manta que me cubra para venir, ya sabes por los preparativos...

-si si no tienes que contármelo, soy el shaman king y lo sé todo y lo veo todo

-jijiji lo que digas nii-san,

-por cierto dudo mucho que Anna se crean la escusa que dejaste

\- bueno después se lo explicare-solto una de sus ya acostumbradas risas- lo bueno es que fue con Pirika, Jun, Jeanne y Tamao por su vestido de novia

-y los bakas de tus amigos?¿

-siguen arreglando algunas cosas para la boda jiji

-en serio me sorprende que a estas altura ya no la hayan destruido la pensión en la que vives-dijo con una seja alzada

-los juzgas mal nii-san, si los conocieras no pensarías igual

-si lo que digas- sonrió con ironía- si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar los hubiera vencido sin remordimiento

-eso dices ahora pero no lo hubieras hecho, todos necesitamos de amigos, por cierto ¿cómo está Opacho?

-bien, al menos el no es una decepción

-a que te refieres?

-a ti obviamente tuve que pasar todo el torneo de shamanes cuidando de ti, para que te volvieras fuerte y para que ni los soldados X o algún otro shaman te matara antes de llegar a la aldea apache

-eso dices pero fue muy difícil pasar por todo lo que me toco a mi- lloriqueo a su hermano haciendo pucheritos

-es por que eras muy débil, yo en cambio siempre he sido muy fuerte- se apunto con su pulgar con una sonrisa

-pero tú has vivido 3 veces, a demás si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo de seguro ya habría destruido el mundo

-ja porque lo dices-se mostro algo arrogante

-de los dos soy el más terco

-en eso te apoyo, pero eso no quita el hecho que yo hubiera hecho de mejor manera las cosas si hubiera estado en tu lugar

-dices que hubieras salvado a Anita, hecho cambiar a Len, ayudar a superar su trauma a Lyserg, que Ryu cambiara, que Rebserb y Seriam recapacitaran, Jeanne dejara un poco su mentalidad...

-okey ya entendí-lo paro su hermano mayor sabiendo a donde quería llegar- si lo hubiera hecho y mejor, en cambio tu no sabrías que hacer

-claro que sí, no mataría a tantas personas, como los padres de Lyserg o la familia de Marco

-si claro, como no. A demás no conoces las razones porque los mate, ahora he dejado un poco esa mentalidad que tenía en ese tiempo

-lo se nii-san, por eso es que eres el shaman King o si no dudo que tu mama te dejara en paz jiji-no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas al recordar eso

-ni me lo recuerdes, esa fue la peor humillación de mi vida-suspiro con resignacion con una camo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro

-vez, en ese caso sería divertido que tu madre de hace mil años nos confundiera te lo imaginas

-Ahora que lo mencionas si yo no hubiera sido el que nació primero tal vez el espíritu del fuego se hubiera confundido de persona- se quedo un poco pensativo- por cierto Yoh no es solo mi madre es también tuya recuerdas, algunas vez fuimos uno solo así que también fue tu madre

-está bien, entonces oka-sama, también podría confundirnos

-si ya que al principio nuestras almas eran exactamente iguales, digamos que fue coincidencia que el espíritu del fuego me escogiera a mi

-ya veo, entonces había un 50% de probabilidad que me escogiera a mi

-exacto, por cierto eso no quita el hecho que yo hubiera sido mejor que deteniéndome

-jijij lo que digas nii-san- dijo con burla Yoh

-quieres apostar-reto Hao a su hermano

-claro

-bien si yo gano tendras que mmmmmm tener una cita con Tamao antes de la boda-sonrio don orgullo

-QUEEE, Hao estas loco si hag eso Anna seria capaz de cancelarla

-tienes miedo de perder, sino quieres no lo hagas- dijo con simplesa

-claro que no, pero si yo gano- guardo silencio un moemnto- que decir en frente de toooodooos que agradeces nuestro esfuerzo para haberte salvao y besar a Jeanne enfrente de Len-dijo con cierta alegria de vengarce

-oye esas son dos cosas no se vale

pasa no puedes con eso-sonrio con burla ofraciendo su mano

-bien, pero cada uno tendra un castigo sorpresa que se dira cuando haya un ganador, ¿tenemos un trato?-cogio su mano

-clao nii-san-sonrio apretando su mano, haciendo oficial su apuesta- pero como lo haremos

-muy simple usando mis poderes de Shaman King llevaré nuestras mentes a una línea de tiempo alterna, y cuando alguno de los dos gane volveremos a ser los mismo en esta línea de tiempo

-demo nii-san

-ahora que-pregunto molesto que su hermano quiera contradecir su perfecto plan

-se te olvida que la boda es dentro de una semana, si llego tarde Anita me matara

-ahora que lo mencionas es cierto de paso yo no puedo cambiar de línea de tiempo si soy un espíritu-Hao concentro sus poderes y de un momento a otro estaban en la pensión- listo ya tengo un cuerpo o algo así

-jiji nii-san para que nos trajiste aquí-pregunto Yoh al notar que estaba en su habitación

-esto- del collar de garras de Yoh salieron 2 luces una negra y otra blanca, ambas luces impactaron en la frente de uno de los gemelos

o-o-o-o- Hace quince Años-o-o-o

 _La mansión Asakura en Izumo estaba sumergida en un aire de suspenso, tensión y silencio…_

 _Hasta que se escucharon los llantos de dos bebes por todo la mansión y el eco se produjo en todas las habitación debido a que está completamente vacía salvo por cuatro adultos que pertenecían a esta dinastía y los dos nuevos miembro que pronto abandonarían este mundo o eso creían_

 _-aun si no podemos detener el ciclo de reencarnación, impediremos el resurgimiento de este nuevo ser-invocaba a sus espíritus acompañantes el cabeza de la familia, Yomei Asakura- mis fieles esclavos acaben con sus vidas_

 _Cada uno de los miembro de la familia tenía una expresión diferente: Keiko Asakura madre de las dos criatura cerro fuertemente intentando en vano retener sus lagrimas, Mikihisa Asakura padre de los dos bebes tenía una expresión de un poco de arrepentimiento a lo que estaba por pasar, Kino Asakura la otra cabeza de la familia intentaba mostrar una expresión neutral y solo ella sabia la profunda tristeza que matar a sus primeros nietos le provocaba y por ultimo Yomei Asakura intentaba mantenerse fuerte y decidido por lo que iba hacer_

 _-perdónenme mis queridos nietos_

 _Fue suficiente ese momento de vacilación para que el ataque fallara y del humo que se produjo saliera un espíritu de aspecto humanoide y color rojo con algunas marcas blancas, que se quedo viendo por unos segundos a ambas criaturas que no paraban de llorar ante algo desconocido para ellos._

 _-no puede ser será su espíritu acompañante-dijo Yomei_

 _El espíritu no puso atención y creo una barrera de llamas de cercaron a los bebes, y después estuvo dispuesto a matar a la persona que estuvo a punto de hacerle lo mis a su amo_

 _-suegro-se interpuso Mikihisa recibiendo el ataque_

 _El espíritu del fuego no presto cuidado a sus palabras e intento coger a uno de los pequeños pero Keiko se puso en medio evitándolo, dejando totalmente indefenso al otro que en cuestión de segundo ya estaba en brazos del espíritu del fuego y por consiguiente este desapareció del lugar quemando el techo para abrirse camino. Lo último que escucho aquella criatura indefensa en brazos de ese espíritu fue el grito desgarrador de su progenitora a la lejanía_

 _-perdónenme –dijo Yomei- esto fue mi culpa_

 _-no se culpe suegro-sonrió Mikihisa después de que le curaran las heridas- al menos lo tenemos a él-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeños que estaba en brazos de su esposa_

 _-esto es muy extraño-dijo Kino ganándose la atención de todos- el espíritu de fuego al aparecer no sabía cuál de ellos es Hao_

 _-que quiere decir con eso_

 _-está más que claro ambos eran sumamente idénticos tanto física como espiritualmente, y al primero que quería llevarse fue a él- apunto a su nieto- pero como Keiko se interpuso solo quedaba…_

 _-no puedes estar hablando en serio madre-le interrumpio Keiko algo alterada por las palabras de su progenitora_

 _-sabes que yo no bromeo, este es Hao Asakura y al que se llevo el espíritu del fuego fue a su hijo_

 _Después de un breve momento Yomei volvió a hablar- entonces hay que matarlo_

 _-no es para tanto, por el momento hay que sellar todos sus poderes- se paró de su a siento- que el tiempo decida_

 _-entonces… -dijo Keiko_

 _-en un futuro se enfrentara a su hermano, no estoy segura de cómo ni porque... pero lo harán, hay que entrenarlo para que participe en el torneo de shamanes dentro de unos años_

 _-que haremos con nuestro otro hijo-dijo Mikihisa_

 _-no tenemos más que esperar-dijo Kino- "hemos ganado un enemigo equivocado"_

 _ **o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-oo**_

bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, en el que va a tratar básicamente de que Hao viva la vida del Yoh, y viceversa pero con algunos cambios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** spoiler del amine y manga

 **o-o-o-oo-o-o-o**

 **El extraño enmascarado**

un nuevo día, de una nueva semana de un nuevo mes y este a su vez de un nuevo año, hoy era el día perfecto para dormir muy cómodamente, claro si no tuviera que ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones, ser adolecente y tener que ir al colegio le desagradaba, ya que tenia la sensación que estar encerrado como una rata junto con esas personas "normales" no era algo que estuviera en su naturaleza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ni siquiera podría decir que estaba en la edad adulta para sentir eso, era conocí como si no pudiera recordar algo importante. Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, e intento dormirse un poco mas puesto que su alarma no había sonado, por lo que todavía era temprano.

 _Tiiiiiiiin tiiiiiin_

El sonido del despertador lo obligo a levantarse de mala gana para apagarlo se broto los ojos para confirmar su mayo tenor, era lunes. se para de forma desgana y lenta se estiro, salió de su cuarto con su uniforme en una mano y abrió con su otra mano la puerta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, se demoro al rededor de unos diez minutos en salir y bajar al comedor. Donde como de costumbre ya lo esperaban

-joven Hao de se prisa- le reclamo una peli-rosada con el uniforme del colegio asomando su cabeza por la cocina- su desayuno está servido

-lo que digas Tamao-dijo sin ánimos viendo como la susodicha volvía a la cocina, mientras él iba al comedor

-ya te dije que no- respondió por decima vez un peli morado de ojos dorados y gatunos

-pero ¿porque?, no tiene nada de malo que me la prestes-insistia a su lado un chico de pelo azulado, ambos portaban el mismo uniforme que los otros dos

-ya te dije que no es mi problema que hayas olvidado la tarea

-Pero si fueras un verdadero amigo me la prestarías

-pelean tanto que ya parecen un matrimonio-bromeo Hao entrando a la sala

Ambos chicos le regresaron a ver mientras paraban su "conversación" para mandarle una mirada fulminante. Len Tao quien fue derrotado por Hao con algo de ayuda de Anna (quien se aburrió de su pelea y los noqueo a ambos, y después no supo cómo pero logro llevarlos a la pensión) y Horouken Usui a quien conocieron por "casualidad" ya que los estaba espiando, solo hizo falta que Tamao se ocupara de el, quien lo hizo con mucha dificultad y algo de miedo (ya que si fallaba Anna no solo acabaría con su enemigo).

-jóvenes dense prisa porque si no llegaremos tarde otra vez-entró a la habitación la peli rosada sosteniendo un plato con su tono tímido que la caracterizaba- si no nos volverán a castigar, o la señorita Anna se molestara- todos se callaron y un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas

Después de esa conversación continuaron con su desayuno como si nada hasta que escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras

Todos guardaron silencio y sintiera un escalofrío a pasar por la espalda Sabiendo quién era la persona que estaba haciendo hace ruido

Entró en la habitación una joven es tu misma edad qué a diferencia de ellos no llevaba puesto un uniforme sino una yukata y con unas vendas en su cabeza tapando su frente, y ambos brazos desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Era una chica de piel pálida y con unas ojeras un poco marcadas, cabellera rubia que no llegaba más de cinco centímetros Bajo sus hombros. Con su presencia tan fría que iba a juego con la insensibilidad e inexpresividad de su rostro pero sobretodo de su actitud, tan áspera como el pavimento y dura como las rocas

-no deberían estar en el colegio -preguntó al ver que todos se quedaron estáticos cuando entró, pero siempre sonando igual de inexpresiva.

-Ana sama en lo que ocurrió fue que el joven Hao se quedó dormido un poco- dijo tamao con algo de nerviosismo temiendo la reacción de la sacerdotisa

La rubia solo mostró una mueca de dolor antes de dirigirles una mirada de enojo a todos- escúchenme bien montón de inútiles, cuando vuelvan quiero que limpien toda la pensión de pies a cabeza y no quiero ver una sola mancha o rastro de polvo ¡me escucharon bien!- todos asintieron algo aterrorizados puesto que el tono de voz de la rubia era atemorizante- ¡en cuanto a ti Hao empezaras hacer uno de mis entrenamientos especiales: tendrás que hacer 500 sentadillas, 1000 abdominales, 600 lagartijas, 400 chilenas, 350 sapitos y correrás 30 vueltas a todo Tokio! Te quedó claro-

-...pero Anna, como quieres que haga tooodooo eso en una sola tarde-se quejo Hao mientras sus amigos lo veían con algo de pena

-me estas contradiciendo Asakura. Recuerda que el torneo de shamanes está cerca y no tengo pensado ser la esposa de un perdedor. A demás de que la razón por la que la señora Kino me ordenara venir a Funbari fue la de prepararte para este torneo tan importante en todo el mundo shamático

-pero...

-nada de perros, y por querer llevarme la contra harás el doble de todos los ejercicios y si te vuelves a quejar lo triplicare- guardo silencio un momento- que están esperando. Ya deberían estar en el colegio- salió del comedor para ir a la cocina a servirse su desayuno y antes de subir a su alcoba dijo- Tamao, sabes si cuando va a volver Ryu

-eh, no señorita Anna pero el señor Yomei dijo que estaría aquí a tiempo para el torneo-respondió

-no puedo creer que ese debilucho se haya convertido en un shaman-dijo Horo horo

-si no vale la pena que se esfuerce, ya que esta dicho que yo seré el Shaman King-dijo Len

-si claro en tus sueños, chinito- dijo Hao

-si yo seré el shaman king-dijo Horo

-son puras tonterías- dijo Anna sin regresar a verlos y deteniendo automáticamente la pelea - la familia Asakura será quien vencerá en este importante evento- les mando una mirada gélida y se dirigió a su prometido- así que más te vale ganar Hao, al menos debes obtener ese titulo... después de todo Lago paso hace poco por la tierra eso quiere decir que los combates están por comenzar-después de eso subió a su habitación-

-recuérdame porque no rompes el compromiso-pregunto Len mientras terminaba con su comida al igual que los demás

-si lo hago ella me matara-dijo Hao con cascaditas en sus ojos- además de que no tengo el coraje para hacerlo, y dudo mucho que mi abuela lo apruebe

-estas condenado amigo-dijo Horo horo poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro a modo de pésame- te casaras con una bruja y serás su esclavo por el resto de tu vida

-además de testaruda y engreída- concordó de una muy rara Len con Horo horo- tendrás una vida muy mala

-jóvenes no deberían decir esas cosas-demasiado tarde intervino la peli rosada

-USTEDES QUE SABEN! SI NO SE VAN EN ESTE MOMENTO JURO QUE LOS MATERE A TODOS-grito Anna desde arriba y donde estaba los muchachos empezaron a aparecer miles de espíritus que poco a poco se materializaban

Todos no lo pensaron dos veces cogieron sus maletas y salieron corriendo del lugar pues ya era muy tarde y temían por sus vidas, por cometer el error de hacer molestar a la sacerdotisa tan temprano, ya que no les importaba llegar tarde ya que probablemente perdieran la primera hora de clases.

oooooo

Como ya lo esperaban llegaron tarde y no pudieron entrar a la primera hora después de disculparse y pedirle permiso al maestro se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares.

En cuanto sonó el timbre y el maestro salió, todos empezaron conversar o alguna de esas cosas para "convivir entre ellos"

-muchachos hasta que llegaron - se acercó a los jóvenes un chico muy bajito que para que lo pudieran ver tuvieron que regresar las vista al suelo- el maestro estaba furioso con todos ustedes

-comparado a la que nos espera en casa no es nada- dijo Horo horo temblando y con cara de horror. Recordando que hicieron enojar a la sacerdotisa y TODOS sabia que eso era muy PERO MUY MALO.

-¿qué sucedió?, por lo general no ocurre nada ya que Anna los controla

-ella no nos controla- lo contradijo Len

-sí, solo le dejamos que nos dé ordenes porque no queremos que se sienta mal- dijo Hao, recordando el peso que debía cargar la sacerdotisa debido a sus poderes, ya que muy en el fondo le preocupaba, pero siempre lo negaría enfrente de los demás

-si claro-dijo con burla disimulada Manta

-.. pero si ustedes fueron los primeros en salir de la pensión-menciono con inocencia Horo horo (aunque en el fondo se burlaba de ellos)

-CLARO QUE NO- le gritaron ambos viéndole con algo de enojo- solo lo hicimos porque íbamos a llegar tarde

-que fue lo que paso para que no quieran volver a la pensión, es un lugar agradable-pregunto con curiosidad Manta- y el único donde

-joven Manta- lo llamo Tamao sabiendo que los tres shamanes estaban pensando en lo que dijo, ya no podrían volver porque Anna los mataría, pero todas sus cosas estaban ahí- los jóvenes molestaron a la señorita Anna refiriéndose a su persona de manera algo ofensiva- respondió con su vocabulario tan correcto

Manta tembló al escucharla, ya que insultar a Anna era como cavar tu propia tumba

-... no nos queda de otra -dijo Len después de pensar mucho en su situación mientras todos lo regresaron a ver- debemos volver

-tienes razón, pero para evitarnos problemas tenemos que comprarle algo- dijo Hao dando una ingeniosa solución- así no se molestara ni nos golpeará

-crees que funcione?

-no T-T

-la idea del joven Hao no es tan mala- dijo Tamao- podríamos ir después de la escuela, y cuando lleguemos hacer todo lo que nos diga si ninguna contradicción- enfatizo lo ultimo aun sonando tímida y dulce

oooooo

-por fin dulce libertad- se tiro en el pasto del parque Horo horo

Después de ir a comprar el dichoso presente para la sacerdotisa todos decidieron ir ahí para descansar después de su agotador día de clases, ya que no querían volver a casa por miedo a lo que Anna les tuviera preparado cuando regresaran, así que decidieron aplazar un poco su "futura aniquilación"

-no hay nada mejor que estar en contacto con la naturaleza- dijo Hao imitándolo

Pasaron un momento agradable, solo escuchaban el suave murmullo de los arboles, el cantar de las aves, y el agradable aroma de el aire que no estaba contaminado con el smog de los automóviles. Un momento de paz y sosiego...

-deberíamos volver- dijo Len, después de un rato

-no arruines las cosas- dijo Horo horo en una voz aburrida

-cuando volvamos Anna nos matara- murmuro Hao

-pero jóvenes no pueden quedarse en el parque para siempre-dijo Tamao

De pronto una gran briza les interrumpió ya que tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro, para después ver a un sujeto enmascarado que estaba "levitando" en frente de ellos, vestía una especie de capa blanca que le cubría todo su cuerpo

-...aligeran la vida o la muerte... no importa que esa elección se aproximen... aun así piensas participar en la pelea de shamanes.-todos lo veían con intriga y algo de inseguridad-... si realmente desean participar nos veremos en la noche anunciada por las estrellas- fue lo que dijo el ente enmascarado antes de que le salieran unas alas y abandonara el lugar de la misma manera en la que había llegado

Los cuatro jóvenes solo se quedaron observando el lugar donde había estado, dejándolos con una extraña sensación de ansias y temor...

 _Pronto todo comenzaría_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** spoiler del amine y manga

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Prueba de Admisión**

-USTEDES QUE SABEN! SI NO SE VAN EN ESTE MOMENTO JURO QUE LOS MATARE A TODOS-grito Anna desde arriba y donde estaba los muchachos empezaron a aparecer miles de espíritus que poco a poco se materializaban.

Lo último que escucho la sacerdotisa fue la puerta cerrarse en el piso de abajo por lo que deshizo su posesión de objetos que hizo en las piedras y hojas que estaban en la casa.

-la única forma para que te respeten es hacerles tener miedo- murmuro yendo a su habitación y encerrándose ahí- que se creen, de paso que viven gratis en esta pensión se quejan- soltó un suspiro relajándose- por fin

Obviamente le dolía mucho la cabeza el tener que leer los pensamientos de los demás aunque podía controlarlo en una medida muy baja pero podía hacerlo, ya no creaba onis como hace algunos años y podía bloquear algunos pensamientos pero eso no quería decir que pudiera con tantos y mas estando en una ciudad como Tokio en la cual las personas abundaban, y por ende los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos, como los celos, la ira, envidia, entre tanto otros. Si no hubiera sido porque la señora Kino le ordeno ir ayudar a Hao con su entrenamiento para convertirse en el Shama King, o habría salido de Aomori, no era la mejor ciudad pero no había tantas personas por lo que haba menos pensamientos que leer y eso era un gran alivio; pero debía vigilar a Hao no sabía porque pero era una orden de su sensei, y la obedecería ya que le debía mucho a ella y se lo pagaría cueste lo que cueste.

Tener el poder de leer las mentes de los demás era cansado, ya que no podía controlarlo bien y los sellos que usaba para disminuir su carga empezaban a perder efecto. Y de paso que tenía que soportar los pensamientos de un trió que si no peleaba no eran ellos, un sabelotodo y una chica que parecía dandere, y aunque ni ellos mismo le creyeran crean demasiados pensamientos negativos para que ella lo soportara, todos y cada uno. Por más que obligo a Hao a ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas, ellos no los dejaban, seguían presentes en sus mentes; pero los que más le estorbaban y molestaban eran los de Hao ya que se suponía que no debía escucharlos y ahí estaban presentes todo el tiempo, ya había aprendido a que el no los controlaba, por lo tanto todos eran de su inconsciente y solo ella era la que los sentía.

De pronto toda su tranquilidad se espumo ya que empezó a percibir un extraño pensamiento en la parte de afuera. Se resigno y se dirigió al patio ya que no le quedaba de otra cogió su rosario azul, se lo puso en su cuello, bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta que daba al patio.

-elegirá entre la vida o la muerte

Anna solo lo observo ya que después de todo ya podía ver sus pensamientos

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto cuando parecía que había terminado ese sujeto que estaba levitando frente de ella

-soy un oficial del torneo, mi nombre es Silver

-Qué pasa si la persona no quiere participar al evento y solo quiere ayudar a un participante

-…bueno hay batallas que se suelen llevar fuera de los parámetros del torneo…- Silver la veía desde detrás de su máscara con cierta intriga de su actitud

-bien eso es todo- dijo Anna antes de volver a entrar

-espera- la detuvo- vas a participar en el torneo

-…eso no es de tu incumbencia- se limito a decir antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a entrar a su habitación

Paso mucho tiempo y otra vez ya había vuelto a lograr tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Pero claro tenían que llegar sus "inquilinos" a interrumpir en su paz. Pero los haría callar de una u otra manera

-estamos en casa-entraron en la residencia los shamanes, la adivina y su amigo humano

-querrán decir en MI CASA- dijo Anna bajando las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos

-Anna- se asustaron un poco

-¡¿qué?!¡¿Acaso vieron un fantasma?!- se quejo irritada de su expresión de ironía

-claro que no- dijo Hao antes de otro comentario de la sacerdotisa, pero entonces recordó el evento de la tarde- solo que hoy…

-si lo sé, les fue a ver un oficial del torneo diciéndoles que esta noche seria la prueba para participar en el evento- le interrumpió Anna, de una forma algo cortante- mas te vale pasaran en la prueba

-pero Anna…- empezaba a quejarse Hao, pero decidió usar otra carta- no tienes porque preocuparte, recuerda que le estás hablando al shaman más poderoso del mundo

-jiji- escucharon una ligera risa, Hao se regreso a ver a sus amigos pero se dio cuenta que estaban igual de sorprendidos que el

-y? crees que eso te salva, si no mal recuerdo tenias que hacer un entrenamiento especial y limpiar la casa, en cuanto a todos ustedes- se regreso a ver al resto- que hacen ahí parados ya deberían empezar a limpiar la casa, quiero todo limpio para la noche o se quedaran sin cenar, eso te incluye Manta- termino y volvió a subir a su habitación.

-sabía que era mala idea volver-se quejo Horo horo

-vaya que sí hicieron enojar mucho a Anna esta vez- dijo Manta

-bien manos a la obra- dijo Tamao yendo por sus cosas para limpiar la pensión- joven Hao usted haga su entrenamiento mientras nosotros hacemos la limpieza

-gracias Tamao – salió al patio Hao ya que no quería limpiar y que la pelirosada le ofreciera un boleto de salida era algo que no rechazaría

-pero Anna dijo…-Horo horo no quería que Hao se librar de sus quehaceres

-no empieces Hoto hoto, démonos prisa que no pienso pasar todo el día haciendo esto

-pero….pero

-ya cállate-dijo Len

Ooooo

En otra parte en el bosque de las afuera de Tokio, cerca del río en la reserva nacional de la ciudad. Había un gran flujo de energías y de poder espiritual que solo los shamanes podían percibir, ya que los humanos normales no podían, ellos solo podían disfrutaban del agradable paisaje

-que quede claro, si no pueden pasar esta prueba no sobrevivirán a lo que pasara más adelante- se podía observar a un chico que tenía una capa cubriendo su rostros cerca de una fogata que parecía hablaba solo

-sí, señor- dijeron sus ayudantes desde las sombras antes de desaparecer a excepción de tres de ellos

-no se tarden mucho recuerde que debemos observar el resto de combates- sonrío a un chico y a una chica que lo esperaban- nos vemos en diez minutos- dijo antes de que ambos desaparecieran- vamos Opacho- la niña se acerco y el después de sonreírle la cargo

-Opacho no está segura de poder pasar a la prueba- dijo la niña morena

-no te preocupes eres muy fuerte, estoy seguro que lo conseguirás

Ooooo

En la pensión pasó mucho tiempo y al fin todos terminaron con su labor y estaban en la mesa esperando a que Tamao les sirviera sus alimentos. Todos se dedicaron a ver al patio y a las pocas estrellas que empezaban a asomarse en el cielo que cambiaba a un color oscuro mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte

-vaya no pedo creerlo que pronto comenzara, estoy ansioso- dijo Horo horo muy emocionado

-no sé porque te emocionas tanto, es lógico que yo seré- quien se convierta en el Shaman King- dijo con su arrogancia característica Len

-que dijiste- se enfado el chico del norte por su comentario, y así empezaron a discutir

Manta intentaba detenerlos ya que lo último que quería era que Anna los volviera a castigar por armar tanto relajo. Tamao llego al comedor e inmediatamente la pelea seso y todo se puso a comer. Todos conversaban de diversos temas claro esta relacionados con el torneo de shamanes, Anna había decidido que no iba a cenar así que el ambiente era muy amigable, el único que no había dicho palabra era Hao solo regresaba a ver a sus amigos con algo de nostalgia sin saber la razón estaban frente al pero los sentía tan lejanos. Parecía estar en trance ya que hubo un momento en el que dejo de comer aun cuando su plato seguía a la mitad y se desconecto de su entorno, no porque quería sino porque tuvo lo que parecía una imagen muy borrosa en su mente lo que le ocasiono un ligero dolor de cabeza

-Hao, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Manta, si bien no se podía decir que se llevaban muy bien ya que Manta se unió al grupo gracias a Tamao, ahora se podría decir que eran amigos o algo así

-hermano-murmuro Hao sintiendo una presión en el pecho y un extraño sentimiento de arrepentimiento que no comprendía, no escuchaba a nadie ni veía nada más que esa imagen borrosa

Después de un momento volvió en sí, gracias a que alguno de los que llamaba amigos les tirara una cubeta de agua encima

-que te pasa idiota- grito molesto escurriendo su larga cabellera y listo para golpear a Horo horo

-oye agradece que te despertarte de otra forma quien sabe cuánto tiempo te hubieras quedado en ese estado- se excusaba el

\- hay otras formas de despertar a la gente idiota- dijo Len- pero dejando eso de lado, nunca nos dijiste que tenias un hermano

Hao lo miro incrédulo por un momento- eso es porque no lo tengo hasta donde se soy hijo único, si quieres pregúntale a Tamao ella no sabe mentir y a vivido con mi familia todo este tiempo-todos regresaron a ver a la peli rosada poniéndola nerviosa

-e-e-so es… Cierto, e-el jo-joven Hao no tiene hermanos

-además si así fuera no tendría importancia- dijo Hao con cierta arrogancia- ya que yo solo puedo ganar en esa competencia para convertirme en el shaman king- miro a sus amigos, si era verdad que eran amigos a pesar de ser enemigos, ya que sentían que podían confiar entre ellos- será mejor que dejen de ilusionarse con ganar, solo esfuercxence en llegar a las finales para que pueda demostrarles lo insignificantes que son

-acepto el reto-dijo Len, se llevaba mejor con Hao por que tenían algo en común, ambos eran super-orgullosos- pero te advierto que no me vencerás Asakura- y claro cabe recalcar la competencia entre ambas familias.

-eso está por verse Tao

oooooooo

La noche ya había caído ya eran las once de la noche para ser exacto y los shamanes ya estaban en medio de su examen de admisión peleando contra uno de los diez oficiales apaches que serian los que les otorgaran sus oráculos virtuales.

-ella luce fuerte-dijo la niña en brazos

-creo que se no soportaría condiciones extremas-dijo el chico que estaba jugando con su péndulo

-que tal el –dijo la chica que tenía una fundo con clavos y tuercas a su costado

-mmm no lo se parece demasiado obstinado- dijo la niña

-bien, no hay nadie aquí vayamos a la siguiente zona-dijo el chico con la capa mientras cargaba bien a Opacho en sus brazos

-es una pena que no haya tantos shamanes como esperábamos-dijo la chica soltando una tuerca en el suelo y de ella salió una silla de tortura medieval

-no es momento de eso, pronto iniciaran los combates se paciente

-si señor- deshizo su posesión de objetos

\- ¿adónde iremos ahora?

-es más que obvio que no

-hay que ir al parque de la zona central- dijo el líder

-si señor

-saben siempre que me dicen así me hacen sentir viejo jiji-sonrío el chico bajando su capucha dejando ver su rostro

-es difícil no hacerlo- se excuso la chica

-además es una costumbre-la apoyo el chico

-bueno como quieran, démonos prisa o el combate terminara-sonrió mientras empezaba a asaltar por los edificios sin dejar a la niña

-parece ansioso

-algo me dice que esto será muy interesante

ooooooo

-solo te quedan cinco minutos- contó el tiempo el oficial apache mientras volvía a esquivar el ataque

-no soy tonto, puedo llevar la cuenta de los minutos- grito cabreado el chico castaño viéndolo con ira

-amo tranquilícese, no lograra nada si se enoja- le dijo su espíritu acompañante ya que su posesiona de almas se había terminado

-ese samurái tiene razón- dijo Silver

-cállate, Amidamura - intentó de nuevo con la fusión de almas

-usa la sabiduría joven, la sabiduría es el arma más poderosa de un shaman

-mejor cierra la boca- grito volviendo a lanzarse contra el sin ningún éxito

-Silver mejor vayámonos, este niño no va a lograrlo- dijo el espíritu de un águila

-si no tiene cualidades- dijo ahora el espíritu de una serpiente

Hao estaba desesperado y la voz de esos fastidiosos espíritus no ayudaba mucho.

-vamos acaso no quieres…- se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia cerca muy cerca de donde estaba- …no quieres convertirte en el shaman king

Hao noto su ligero tartamudeo y fue en esos segundo que descubrió la forma de vencer a Silver

-claro que sí, pero esta no es la forma- deshizo su fusión de almas- Amidamaru- pronuncio con fuerza- posesiona a la espada de harusame

-que, imposible- volvió a decir el espíritu del águila

-"vaya al parecer si es hábil, no debo subestimarlo"

-listo, ahora la batalla esta mas pareja- se burlo- no, más bien ya tengo la victoria asegurada

-luces muy seguro, demuéstramelo lo que tienes- Silver convino todos sus espíritus en un gran cañón- en este cañón se reúne toda la fuerza de mis espíritus si logras destrirlo abras ganado

-muéstrame lo que tienes- lo reto

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo los cuales chocaron levantando una gran nube de polvo con ellos.

Hao estaba en frente de Silver con su espada en muy cerca de este

-no debes subestimas al futuro shaman king- se burlo Hao ya que la cinta de Silver está rota

Silver solo bufo por su comentario- ten esto- le extendió un objeto- este es el oráculo virtual, con el eres oficialmente un concursante en el torneo de shamanes

Hao lo tomo y lo reviso como si de una joya se tratase, no había mucho que decir era de color rojo y tenía una pantalla en la cual aprecio su nombre.

-a este objeto te llegara todo lo relacionado con la pelea de shamanes, es muy importante que lo lleves todo el tiempo contigo porque si lo pierdes quedaras oficialmente descalificado- Silver no podía entender ese extraño presentimiento de que no debía confiar en él.

-bien- dijo Hao poniéndoselo en la muñeca antes de gritar- ¡prepárate mundo, porque Hao Asakura se convertirá en el Shaman King!- dijo lleno de orgullo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** spoiler del amine y manga

 **o-o-o-oo-o-o-o**

 **¿Extraños o Conocidos?**

Estaba caminando por las frías y oscuras calles de Tokio, solo. Era extraña la sensación que estaba percibiendo ¿ansias? no lo creía ¿miedo? era muy improbable, había pasado por cosas peores a esa simple prueba ¿entonces qué era lo que sentía?, esta confundió, tenia temor, y un poco de esperanza tal vez, pronto todo terminaría, aunque apenas estaba terminando. Cuanto había esperado para eso unos 10 años mmmmm vaya que para un niño el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro recordando vagamente momento alegres de su niñez, pero ni bien empezaban los buenos recuerdos eran marcados por otros que por su contrario eran demasiado desagradables. Suspiro, intentando recordar lo que acababa de vivir hace a penas unos minutos atrás… para poder encontrar una forma de que todo resultara según su plan…nada podía fallar

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _En cuanto Hao se marcho del lugar muy feliz de haber entrado en el torneo de shamanes. Silver solo se había quedado un poco pensativo al reconocer la presencia que había observado el combate justo antes de que terminara_

 _-otra vez aquí- pregunto o más bien reclamo al sujeto que suponía lo observaba_

 _-…supongo que esperas que te respondo algo así como "ya deberías saber que mi existencia es permanente, y el tiempo me pertenece a mi" o "claro, acaso crees que dejare pasar esta oportunidad para convertirme en el Shaman King y eliminar de una vez por todas a los humanos de la tierra" jiji, sabes ya deberías saber que no soy el- aunque había respondido al comentario seguía oculto entres los arboles saltando de un árbol a otro conforme hablaba y deteniéndose para ver la expresión del apache, obviamente lo hacia para que no pudiera ubicar su poder espiritual y con eso atacarlo._

 _-a que te refieres-pregunto muy interesado_

 _-parece que te llama la atención, jiji bueno no soy el indicado de para decirlo, además no quiero arruinar la sorpresa_

 _-¡muéstrate!- grito antes de derribar un árbol, justo antes de que verse envuelto por un hilo y una guillotina apareciera sobre el_

 _-upps eso estuvo cerca- dijo el sujeto que había hecho enojar a Silver mientras aterrizaba en el suelo detrás de este con su capa cubriendo sus rostro lo suficiente para solo dejar ver su boda y la punta de su nariz- pueden soltarlo muchachos no es una amenaza- en cuanto lo dijo ambas posesiones cesaran- vayan con los demás esto se pondrá interesante_

 _Silver no dijo nada mientras se incorporaba puesto que el hilo lo había derribado imposibilitando que llevara a cabo su posesión. Se dedico a observar al chico que tenía en frente, por su tono de voz y su estatura dedujo que debía tener unos 15 o 16 años a lo mucho Estaba listo para pelear con el muchacho que tenía en frente cuando sintió nuevas presencias en el lugar, logro reconocer seis de ellas al instante ya que se trataban de oficiales como él y una la ultima que no logro descifrar, pero que tenia gran poder._

 _-ocho contra uno mmm no parece justo- se quejo antes de mover la cabeza para la derecha evitando lo que parecía ser una flecha- eres muy obvio Andrew, con esa clase de ataque nunca vencerás a tu hermana mucho menos a mí._

 _-quien te crees para decir esas cosas-salto de uno de los arboles un chico de cabellera azul oscuro con un ojo del mismo color y otro de un celeste agua- yo seré quien a cabe contigo_

 _Los oficiales solo se dedicaron a observa la charla de ambos jóvenes. Cuando estaban por acercarse el chico encapuchado empezó a reír, pero no como antes cuando hablaba con Silver sino de una forma desquiciada que les puso los pelos de punta, incluso hizo que el otro adolecente retrocediera unos pasos_

 _-jajaj vaya si que eres gracioso- dijo en chico sin poder contener su risa_

 _-que te hace tanta gracia_

 _-tú, tus pensamientos son realmente detestables-hablo esta vez ya más calmado- no lo crees Opacho- detrás suyo estaba la niña que se sujeto a su pierna, el joven se agacho para estar de su estatura- pudiste verlo- pregunto antes de murmurar unas extrañas palabras_

 _-Opacho , consiguió el nombre que necesitaba- hablo la niña- y este chico tiene una mente muy complicada, no quiero entrar en ella ya que da mucho miedo_

 _-bueno tranquila, ya conseguimos lo que queríamos- con sus manos hizo que pareciera una pistola- pam- murmuro_

 _Una ola de energía se formo arrastrándolos, ninguno pudo evitar volar literalmente hasta chocar contra un árbol cercano, una vez que la nube de polvo seso regresaron a ver a donde estaba el joven que los "ataco, pero ya no estaba._

 _-maldición- murmuro entre dientes Andrew mientras golpeaba el suelo y sus ojos volvían a ser del mismo color, azules pero en un tono mas claro._

 _-oye te encuentra bien- se acerco Silver_

 _-ese idiota se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte_

 _-¿de qué hablas? ¿Lo conoces?_

 _-mentiría si digo que sí, lo único que quiero es acabar con él, antes de que se haga más fuerte- se puso de pie_

 _Antes de que Silver le preguntara porque un mensaje apareció escrito en el suelo_

 _-"el torneo a comenzado y solo los mas fuertes sobrevivirán para el final de este, los débiles deben de morir junto con los parásitos que habitan este mundo"-leyó Silver_

 _-quien se cree- murmuro Andrew- solo los mas fuertes..._

 _-esta por aquí- al lugar llegaron nuevas personas, un grupo para ser_ _precisos_

 _-se nos volvió a escapar- dijo una joven de unos 30 o 40 años que tenia el pelo marrón un poco rojizo, con un vestido naranja en su cabeza llevaba un velo que no le cubrí la cara y una corona con un punto rojo en la frente y en uno e sus brazos y una especie de cenicero o lampara con una largo mango- hay que darnos prisa con algo de suerte lo interceptaremos por los alrededores antes de que vuelva a juntarse con su grupo- dio a la orden a su séquito_

 _-"Gandhara, creí que ya se dieron por vencidos"- pensó Andrew mientras un ligero brillo aparecía en sus ojos- creo que están llamando la atención- hablo lo suficiente mente alto para que el grupo se fijara que tenia compañía y no necesariamente una que le guste_

 _-separense -dio la orden la líder antes de regresar a ver a los oficiales- tenemos que encontrarlo_

 _dicho esto todo el grupo desapareció tal y como llegaron_

 _Los demás oficiales apaches observaban muy sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar, antes de que el chico de cabello azul desapareciera no sin antes dejarles un mensaje._

 _"la lucha ya a comenzado"_

 _-quien demonios eran- se pregunto en voz alta Silver_

 _-el chico que se acaba de ir es Andrew Kamau, tiene un furyukun elevado como te diste cuenta, sus espíritu acompañante se llama Rose, es el espíritu de una ninfa de los mares de occidente- respondió Kalim- por otra parte el grupo es uno que al parecer ya estaba formado desde hace mucho tiempo o generaciones atrás, en cuanto al otro muchacho no hay mucho que decir solo que ahora ya es un participante mas del torneo de shamanes y por su demostración diría que el que tiene mayor posibilidades de convertirse en el Shaman King, además de lo poco que hemos visto nuca está solo, la niña que lo acompañaba se llama Opacho es de África y su furyukun no es nada extraordinario- sonrió al estar seguro de que sus demás compañeros ya se habían alejado- Andrew paso la prueba con Crom, dijo que junto a un chico de peinado extraño era los fuertes con los que combatió esta noche_

 _-al parecer hablaste con él antes de venir-comentó Silver_

 _-algo así ¿Qué hay de ti alguno con oportunidad?-pregunto para que su amigo dejara de estar tan tenso_

 _-solo uno… es un muchacho algo altanero pero bueno a final me sorprendió que solo en 10 minutos haya dominado la posesión de objetos-sonrió calmándose- que hay de ti_

 _-un muchacho de una región fría, tiene poderes bastante buenos un ideal por el cual luchar_

 _-al parecer este vez las cosas marcharan bien- intento convencerse de lo que dijo Silver aunque al ver el pequeño "espectáculo" que acaba de ocurrir, no dudaba que esta vez la pelea seria mucho mas_ _complicada_

 _-tranquilo, ahora solo nos queda esperar_

 _-que los grandes espíritus decidan_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Se había vuelto fuerte, mucho mas de lo que esperaba cuando lo conoció, aunque claro solo eran unos niños en ese entonces. acaricio su cabellera desde su frente hasta la nuca tratando que todo la frustración que sentí se fuera, el también era fuerte había entrenado mucho para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora, una muestra de eso eran sus ojos. Si bien cuando estaba fuera de peligro eran de color azul, cuando iba a pelear enserio se volvían el uno de color azul oscuro simbolizando el océano y el otro de celeste representando el cielo.

Tendría que buscar un lugar donde quedare no podía seguir viviendo en las calles aunque fuera temporal. en ese momento se dio cuanta de que había caminado mucho, el tiempo parecía algo tan pasajero. alzo su vista a lo que parecía ser una posada "Pensión En" alcanzo a leer, contaba con dinero suficiente para poder alquilar una alcoba por un buen tiempo. Sin mas miramientos se dirigió a lo que seria su "nuevo hogar temporal".

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, des de esta parte empieza en si lo que es el torneo, he cambiado algunos pasados y también añadido nuevos personajes, en este capitulo a parece uno que va a tener cierta importancia en el futuro.

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** spoiler del amine y manga

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Extraña Coincidencia**

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada en la pensión En, una hora en la que todas las personas que habitaban este recinto deberían estar dormidas, y la casa debería estar sumergida en silencio absoluto.

-¡REPITELO!- se oyó un grito hasta la calle

Pero claro hablamos del lugar donde habitaban cierto grupo de shamanes que era de todo, menos silencioso.

Después de que todos llegaron de sus pruebas de admisión empezaron a charlar un poco hasta que la dueña de la casa apareció y les ordeno que se fueran a bañar que no quería que apestaran su casa. Claro, todos habían hecho esfuerzo físico durante la pelea y sus cuerpos estaban pasando por una etapa en la que eso se notaba.

Hao, Len, horo horo y Manta estaban dándose un baño (este último había llegado a la casa poco después de que los muchachos partieran y se había quedado ahí en compañía de Tamao)

-Con mucho gusto- dijo con arrogancia Len- solo pasaste la prueba por suerte y nada más, deberías de dejar de hacerte ilusiones

Horo horo iba a responderle pero mejor opto por volver sumergirse en el agua y quedarse pensativo

-y a este que le pase- pregunto Hao, puesto que Horo horo nunca hacia algo así-

-no lo sé- dijo Len sin importancia

-¿qué clase de shamanes creen que haya en el torneo?- pregunto Horo horo

Los tres jóvenes que estaban juntos a él se quedaron pensativos ante su pregunta

-lo más seguro es que haya shamanes muy fuerte y habilidades fuera de lo común, incluso para ustedes-supuso Manta

-serán unas duras batallas- dijo Hao

Ninguno dijo nada durante el resto de su baño, cada uno pensaba en lo que les deparaba el futuro en ese torneo tan peligroso. Tal vez no regresarían con vida, pero esos detalles les pondrían atención después.

Terminaron con su aseo y se dirigieron cada quien a su cuarto a cambiarse, una vez que concluyeron bajaron al comedor donde Tamao les había preparado unos pequeños aperitivos para antes de irse a dormir y vestía un kimono rosado que hace mucho no usaba. Lo que les extraño a todos es que Anna estaba sentada en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía una revista con una yukata de color morado pastel.

-ni un comentario- le advirtió Anna antes de que cualquiera abriera la boca- o dormirán a fuera por lo que dure el torneo- sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su lectura siguió bebiendo su té.

\- bueno, que se aproveche- dijo Hao al momento de sentarse a lado izquierdo de su prometida y sirviéndose de los alimentos que estaban servidos, lo que sus amigos imitaron

Empezaron conversar de trivialidades como siempre lo hacían, esta vez sin peleas porque ninguno se arriesgaría a recibir un golpe de Anna.

 _Ding dong_

-quien podrá ser- se pregunta Tamao al pararse para ir a ver quien estaba llamando a la puerta

-esto es raro- dijo Len- es muy tarde para que alguien venga de visita-

-tienes razón, pero tal vez solo sea una broma de algún imbécil- dijo Hao

-señorita Anna puede venir un momento- se asomo en la puerta Tamao

Anna no dijo nada, solo dejo su revista sobre la mesa se parao de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

-Que sucede Tamao-pregunto una vez llego a lado de la susodicha

-bueno este joven quiere alquilar una habitación en la pensión-dijo la Peli rosado apuntado con la palma de su mano al chico que tenía en frente el cual llevaba solo una mochila

-bien, te daré una llaves las reglas para estar aquí te la explicare mañana en la mañana, tendrás que dar una cuota por esta noche para evitarnos futuros inconvenientes, así que por el momento y tomando en cuenta la hora que es te cobrare 2.100 yenes eso incluye un desayuno en la mañana-hablo Anna con su voz seria e inexpresiva

-bien me gustaría alquilarla para un mes por el momento, aunque la verdad me gustaría descansar un poco antes-hablo el desconocido

-cono desees, ven te presentare a los que serán tus "vecinos" durante tu instancia en esta pensión, si te causan problemas solo dímelo – dijo la rubia mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor, el chico iba a seguirla pero cierta pelirosada lo detuvo

-puede darme sus cosas si lo desea las llevare a su habitación para que pueda descansar- sonrió de manera amable y un poco nerviosa Tamao

-muchas gracias- agradeció el chico y le entrego sus cosa que se trataba de una mochila de montaña y una pequeña maleta.

El chico siguió a la rubia que estaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala. Solo basto que aclare su garganta para que todos dejaran sus peleas y volvieran a sus sitios.

-bueno- suspiro un poco antes de proseguir- tendremos un nuevo inquilino en la pensión, espero que no le causen inconvenientes- acto seguido retomo su lugar en la mesa y continuo con su lectura

-un chico nuevo- murmuro Hao, bastante extrañado ya que no parecía alguien común y tomando en cuenta la hora no le dio una buena espina

El chico que solo se había dedicado a estudiar a todos con la mirada también le resulto extraño que estuvieran despiertos, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió presentarse y romper un poco la tensión que se había formado con su llegada- mucho gusto mi nombre es _Andrew Kamau_

Todos lo observaron en silencio, por un momento nadie dijo nada, poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso.

-Hao Asakura- soltó el castaño de forma fría y siguió con su comida

-Len Tao

-Horouken Usui, pero solo dime Horo horo

-Manta Oyamada

-es un placer conocerlos- añadió el chico con una ligera sonrisa

Tamao entro en la sala, y se dio cuenta el extraño ambiente que se formo ya que para ella era muy raro ver a los shamanes comer en silencio

-bien ahora que estamos todos- dijo Anna seria e inexpresiva- para que participas en el Torneo de Shamanes

Todos regresaron a ver al chico que tenían en frente igual de sorprendidos que el susodicho, el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba demás preguntar si eran shamanes y lo veía muy tonto el hacerlo.

-todos aquí somos shamanes, salvo por el enano el solo ve espíritus- continuo Anna, en serio que este chico tenía problemas para organizar sus pensamientos

-ya veo- intento mostrarse neutro Andrew, a pesar de que todavía le costaba un poco creer que tenía en su frente a participantes del torneo, aunque le parecía perfecto- entonces supongo que todos tienen uno- mostro su oráculo virtual de color azul

-claro- respondieron los tres shamanes mostrando sus insignias: el de Hao rojo, el de Len amarrillo y el de Horo horo celeste

-nosotras no participamos- dijo Anna antes de que preguntara

Andrew se le quedo viendo con algo de extrañeza hasta que logro descifrar el porqué respondía sin que el siquiera preguntara

-"reishi"- pensó con una sonrisa- espero que esto no afecte mi estadía en este recinto, por cierto este es mi espíritu acompañante- apareció a su costado- su nombre es Rose, es una ninfa de agua- la criatura tenia la piel turquesa, su pelo literalmente parecía ser agua, sin embargo no lo era, sus ojos eran de un extraño gris apagado, tenía unas alas en tres pares, en su cuello un zafiro en forma de gota sus piernas no se veían ya que estaba en forma de espíritu en ese momento y aparentaba no ser más alta que su shaman

-es muy linda- dijo sin pensar Tamao

-vaya tienes un espíritu de la naturaleza- dijo Horo horo, que ya le empezaba a agradar el chico nuevo- el mío en un Koropokkuru, su nombre es Koloro- la presento, sin embargo su espíritu no lucia contenta

-el mío es un guerrero chino, su nombre es Basón-dijo Len sin muchos ánimos, su espíritu a pareció de forma rápida y luego tomo su forma de esfera de energía

Hao en cambio solo invoco a su espíritu- el es Amidamaru es un samurái de hace 500 años-

Anna esta algo irritada de tantas presentaciones- soy Anna Kyöyamada, soy la prometida del futuro Shaman King

-¡QUE!- no pudo evitar gritar y apartarse de donde estaban los chicos extrañándolos-us-us- estedes..-l-lo –co-co-nocen- el chico estaba temblando de pies a cabezas, aun no se le pasaba el "susto" que paso hace unos momento cuando se topo con "el", si bien estaba consciente que "el" tendría muchos aliados nunca le paso por la cabeza que tuviera una prometida, que de seguro sería muy fuerte. Aparato rápidamente esas imágenes de su mente, al saber que la chica que tenía en frente podía leer sus pensamientos no le convenía que se enterase de eso

-¿conocerlo?, a quien te refieres- pregunto Manta

-a quien se refieren ustedes- de volvió la pregunta

-por supuesto que a Hao- respondió a secas Anna, permitiendo que el pobre joven se tranquilizara al saber que no corría peligro

-eh, nada nada solo creía que hablaban de otra persona- dijo Andrew

-de quien- pregunto Len prestándole atención

-pues…- no sabía que decir, no podía quedarse callado o cambiar de tema pues se darían cuenta de que ocultaba algo y no confiarían en el, tampoco estaba listo para decir la verdad, pero si no decía algo pronto Anna se daría cuenta de que ocultaba algo y entraría en su mente- pues he escuchado rumores de un shaman que se dice será el ganador del torneo- no debía contarles demasiado- se dice que es capaz de luchar con todos los oficiales apaches y vencerlos solo moviendo un brazo, a demás de que cuenta con muchos aliados que son fuertes y darían su vida por el

-eso es ridículo- dijo Len- no es muy pronto para sacar dichas conclusiones, además dudo mucho que eso sea cierto

-muy pronto pero si esos rumores empezaron hace más o menos medio año después de una gran pelea shamatica que hubo- dijo Andrew algo sorprendido que no los supieran- fue un acontecimiento que dio rienda a la una competencia entre dos grupo y se dieron a conocer, todos los shamanes que son participantes o han estado al tanto del torneo lo saben, digo es difícil ignorar una pelea que aprecia que terminaría destruyendo el continente

-nosotros somos participantes y no lo sabíamos- dijo Horo horo

-donde sucedió eso- pregunto Anna, estaba algo inquieta por el relato

-creo que fue en Derby- Reino Unido, aunque los daños fueron reducidos ya que intervinieron otros shamanes de esa región para arreglar las cosas y que todo pareciera un simple temblor

-vaya eso suena peligroso- dijo Manta sintiendo escalofríos

-si, si, suena a que eso shamanes de los que nos hablan son fuerte- dijo Horo horo quitándole algo de importancia, aunque seguía muy sorprendido

-Hao- dijo Anna- tu entrenamiento se triplicara desde mañana

Hao no dijo nada solo asintió. Todos siguieron con su comida como si nada en total silencio. Cuando terminaron se fueron a dormir ya que estaban agotados y mañana tendrían que despertarse temprano para ir al instituto.

Desde a fuera de la pensión, sentados en un árbol estaba un chico con su capa cubriéndole su cuerpo y su rostro junto a una niña, solo viendo todo en silencio. El chico se paro con una sonrisa

-parece que se me adelanto, bueno ya será para otro día-se estiro en su sitio- tendré que cambiar un poco las cosas, si logra convencerlos de que pelen juntos, no me dejaran opción- regreso a ver a la niña que temblaba- te encuentras bien Opacho

-señor, hay algo extraño en este casa. Dos presencia que no logro- la niña hizo una mueca de dolor

-tranquila, no te sobre esfuerces, debe ser porque hay alguien aquí con un poder similar al tuyo- murmuro unas palabras y al niña dejo de sentir dolor y le entro sueño- descansa, por ahora solo nos queda ver cuál será sus siguiente movimiento-salto del árbol en el que se encontraba

-ya regresamos- aparecieron dos jóvenes de tras de él, o más precisamente una chico y un choco-

-no hay rivales con grandes poderes, lo más seguro es que con la primera ronda de eliminación la tercera parte de ellos quedaran descalificados-dijo la chica

-de los que queden la mitad no llegaran a la aldea apache- concluyo el chico

-bien eso nos deja con pocas opciones, por el momento no haremos nada, nos limitaremos a seguir las reglas del torneo y ya-cargo bien a la niña que estaba profundamente dormida- regresemos con los demás, esta temporada será muy tranquila creo que les pondré un entrenamiento a todos antes de por a Norteamérica

\- estás seguro- dijo la chica mientras jugaba con una llaves inglesa- podríamos reducir los números si nos dejaras atacarlos

-conoces mi regla, mientras menos muertos mejor- dejo un momento de silencio mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios- además… no vale la pena ensuciarnos las manos con la sangre de shamanes tan débiles

-como quieras-

-listos- pregunto mientras los dos se ponían junto a el uno a cada lado- vámonos

Los tres desaparecieron del lugar dejando una ligera ventisca de aire…


End file.
